hetalia_meme_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Torislaurinaitis-blog
Torislaurinaitis-blog is a blog dedicated to the country Lithuania in the Meme Team. Toris-Mun is very nice and seems to get along very well with everyone on the meme team! Mun Personality Toris-Mun is a very kind member of the Meme Team who seems to be a little more reserved than some. Even the great HK-Mun is actually unsure of their preferred pronouns, so he'll have to figure that out. Toris-Mun has said that they are slightly jealous of Hong Kong-Mun's "puppy-like personality," to which he responded with instructions on how to "sound happier." The two are great friends, both in character and out. Toris-Mun and Sebo-Mun are also rather great friends, rping their characters together in an absolutely adorable relationship. Muse Personality Toris is a very "secretly" kinky sob who gets very defensive when such is mentioned. It can be noted that Hong Kong was the one to point this out and, after a long time of prodding, got some of his kinks out of him. The two talked "secretly" in the tags about said kinks, Hong Kong ushering Lithuania until Lithuania finally felt a little less uncomfortable. Lithuania can be said as a more mature member of the group in some situations, though he's definitely not boring. He sometimes makes jokes while talking to others, though once again Hong Kong will point out that it was "kinky." Relationships 'Poland-' Poland and Lithuania have a very good relationship, Poland being "totally chill" about Lithuania getting an M!A where he was crushing on Poland for the remainder of the week. Poland took it so well that they went out to get a pug named Edgar and it is their "child." Toris states that Poland is his "precious cinnamon roll" that he must protect, though Poland has proven to not really need protection from what he was talking about. 'Hong Kong-' Hong Kong was one of the first people to communicate with Lithuania, "secretly" shouting "KINKY" in the tags when Lithuania got an M!A giving him a curl and America pulled it. They got into an argument about whether he was kinky or not until Leon finally got Toris to admit that maybe he was a little kinky. The two had a sort of awkward relationship at the beginning, Hong Kong annoying the living shit out of Lithuania and enjoying the reactions he was getting. It is said that Hong Kong would get very excited when Lithuania would return, though at first Lithuania probably found him a nuscience. Now, the two are "level 13" friends, talking frequently and teasing each other to no end. Hong Kong never misses a chance to point out when Lithuania is "kinky" and Lithuania is always there to yell back something along the lines of "shut up." The muns are great friends too, exchanging angst stories and sinking into the Sonic fandom again. 'Seborga-' Toris and Romeo are dating(?). There was an agreement that made Lithuania have to break up with Seborga for three days, and I don't think even Toris-Mun knows what's happening. The two got together after the two experienced an M!A together making them children. The muns fell so in love with this relationship that the muses began dating. Their relationship was rather stable until Demorga made the deal previously mentioned with Toris. Everything is a little rocky now, so we're all hoping for the best!